Halloween Day
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: [AU] Haruka wants to celebrate Halloween, but there is only one problem. She doesn't know what Halloween is. She asks Kirino for help. Fluff Kirino X OC , Kurama X OC (Akira). THREE-SHOT. I hope you like it. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Haru-chan. I decided to write this because I felt really bored out of my mind.**

**My first IE GO! fic. I hope you like it, minna.**

**This one shot might be a little short.**

**Let the show begin.**

* * *

Story Start

Halloween Day

It was this time of the year, when children of all ages wear disguises and go around the town 'trick or treat'-ing, eating candy and enjoying themselves. Yes, we are talking about Halloween.

Even the members of Raimon, after Tenma and Shinsuke insisted, were going to celebrate it as well. You can't imagine how happy Tenma and Shinsuke were when Shindou agreed to celebrate Halloween this year. Tsurugi, however, said he won't be joining them, since he was too old for this. Stupid, right?

"Come on, Tsurugi-kun. It will be fun." Tenma pleaded.

"No."

"Please?" It was Shinsuke this time.

"No."

"I beg you.."

"I said no."

"Alright you too. Stop it." Shindou said, getting quite tired of the quarrel. They turned to him with pleading looks. Kirino laughed at them before noticing that a certain raven-haired boy (yes, they think Haruka is a boy) was sitting silently in the corner of the clubroom. He walked slowly to him. (her)

"Why are you so silent, Haruka-kun?" He asked. Haruka turned her gaze to him questioningly. He sat next to her.

"You didn't tell us about your opinion? Are you gonna celebrate with us?" He said with a smile. Haruka was speechless. Everyone turned their gaze to her. She gulped before speaking:

"I...don't know what Halloween is?

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kariya broke into a fit of laughter. The funny thing was that he was the only one laughing. Haruka felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes and tried to hold them back.

"How can't you know it? Are you from another planet or something? OW!" Kariya fell to the ground holding his head in pain.

"That was not nice at all, Kariya." Midori scolded the teal-haired boy.

"It's not my fault he is a crybaby. OW!"

Kirino placed his hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Don't mind him. You never celebrated it with your family?" He asked gently. Haruka looked down as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"My..family...hated me..." she whispered slowly. Kirino wrapped his arms around her, earning strange looks from some of his teammates, and patted her back gently.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring that subject up..." He said. Haruka smiled weakly and wiped her tears away.

"It's okay." She said cheerfully. "Now, what is Halloween?"

Kirino smiled" It's a day when you wear a disguise like an animal or a vampire, like that. Then, children go and collect candy and play all day. Also, I was planning on building a haunted house this year. Shindou and Akane are going to help. Wanna join us?"

Haruka gave him a small nod and hugged him tightly, forgetting that she was pretending to be a boy. Everyone eyed her suspiciously, she blushed and pulled away before rushing out of the room quickly. Silence filled the room. Kirino was blushing deeply. Kariya was the first to speak.

"So, does this mean Haruka is gay?"

.

.

.

"KARIYA MASAKI!"

* * *

**So, how was that? Did you like it? Review and tell me. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Ja ne, minna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter of my three-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO! or any of its characters. I also don't own Akira. She belongs to Kiko-chan.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Haruka jumped happily around the house. She was finally gonna do something fun in her boring life. She was so excited about her disguise. She learned from Kirino that Halloween is in four days, so they had to work hard. She was currently trying to pick up some clothes to wear since she was going shopping for clothes along with her best friend, Akira.

"I know, I'm going to wear this dress." She said as she pulled a dark blue, knee-length dress with a ribbon along the waist line from the closet. Her servant, Hikari, sighed heavily.

"And give away your true identity, mistress?" She said. Haruka looked dumbfounded for a second before laughing nervously.

"I forgot about that..." She said as she sat down on her bed. She nearly fell off the bed when her other servant, Darkie, came into the room suddenly.

"A blue haired girl wants to see you." Darkie said.

"Eh?! Akira is here already?! I don't even know what to wear yet!" Haruka panicked. She never shows this side of her to anyone. No one knows her secret except Akira. Why does she keep it a secret, you ask? Well...I don't know. She likes complicating everything.

"Oi, Haruka-chan. Are you ready yet?" Haruka heard Akira's voice say. She quickly grabbed her favourite outfit, which consisted of black pants, a red sleeveless shirt, a black hooded jacket and black boots. She went into the bathroom and changed quickly, then came out just as Akira entered the room.

"I'm ready!" Haruka said cheerfully. Akira smiled and dragged her out of the room. Hikari sighed.

"I hope Haruka-sama doesn't get in trouble." then she started tidying the room up for the third time that day.

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Akira-chan, can we please go back? I'm tired.." Haruka whined. She was not the type of girls that was into shopping, but she didn't want to disappoint her friend. They have been into at least ten clothing shops by now. And Haruka, couldn't buy anything. She had to behave like a boy so, you get the picture?

"Haruka, which one is prettier? The red shoes or the white ones?" Akira asked. Haruka sighed.

"Why do you ask me anyway? Pick which ever you like." Haruka replied tiredly. "Can we go home now?"

"Nu-uh. Not until I finish picking up my new outfit." Akira smiled. "I have to be ready for Halloween, you know."

"Yeah. Ne, aren't you going to confess to Kurama soon?"

Akira blushed and Haruka smirked. She knew about Akira's crush on Kurama. But she also knew something else; Kurama liked Akira too. She promised him not to tell her. But it was beginning to be a little hard.

"Stop talking about that..." She said while blushing. Haruka chuckled and smiled at her friend innocently. Soon, they were done shopping and heading back home. On the way, Akira bumped into Kurama. Haruka smiled and said that she would go ahead and that Akira should follow her when she is done.

"Wait, Haruka-kun..." Akira called but Haruka ignored her. "...Damn you..." she muttered under her breath. Kurama smiled at Akira, making the latter blush intensely.

"You want to tell me something, Akira-chan?" He said gently. Akira looked down to hide her deep blush. She cursed Haruka for leaving her like this.

"K-Kurama-kun..." She said. Kurama looked at her eagerly.

"Yes?"

"I...wanted to..." she stammered. Kurama waited. He tried to stay calm but inside, his heart was pounding.

"I really...love...Chocolates." Akira mentally slapped herself for that stupid remark. Kurama frowned but faked a laugh. Akira excused herself and ran back to Haruka's house.

"I knew she would never feel the same..."

* * *

_At night..._

Haruka walked cautiously to the old house, where Kirino said they would start working on the haunted house. the place was so dark and to be honest, she was kinda scared. she took some steps into the house and waited till her eyes got adjusted to the darkness. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her quickly.

"AHHHH!" she screamed. Her captor laughed, and she recognized his laugh. She turned around and punched him.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN, KARIYA!" she yelled. The boy was busy laughing to notice how Haruka was looking at him. Out of nowhere, Kirino approached them as Shindou and Akane turned the lights on. Haruka immediately put on her serious face.

"So, you are finally here, Haruka-kun." Kirino said happily. Haruka blushed lightly. She have had a crush on the pink-haired defender for a while, but she couldn't let anyone know. Only Akira and her servants knew about that. And probably Kariya, thinking she was gay. (since he doesn't know she was a girl) Kariya had already left. Then the four teens split into two groups: Kirino and Haruka, Shindou and Akane.

Several hours later, they were almost done with the first floor of the house. Haruka was applying the final touches on the spooky dining room while Kirino was resting for some minutes. Haruka sat next to him.

"That was tiring." Haruka exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it was fun working with you." Kirino said with a smile. Haruka blushed lightly and turned her head away. Just after that, the lights went out. Haruka shrieked and tugged onto Kirino's arm. Kirino blushed as Haruka let go of his arm. Awkward silence took over. Kirino was the first to speak:

"Looks like Kariya can't stop annoying people." He said awkwardly. Haruka nodded and tried to find her way around, but ended up tripping on something and falling on the ground hard.

"Ow... I'm going to get you one day, Kariya." She muttered against the ground. Kirino helped her up and got out a small torch from his bag. The two finally found their way out of the house, but sadly, they didn't see Kariya. Shindou and Akane were waiting outside.

"We were so worried about you? What were you doing all this time?"

"Sorry..." Haruka apologized. Shindou smiled.

"Don't scare us like that again. We should leave now, it's already late. See you tommorow." he said as he and Akane walked away. Haruka turned to leave.

"Haruka!" Kirino called. She turned to face him. he smiled.

"Be careful." Haruka gave him a reassuring smile and walked away. Kirino smiled to himself.

_"So she is a girl after all...I'm glad"_

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope it was not stupid. Leave a review.**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The final Chapter...Yay! Hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 3

Haruka's eyes fluttered open as she examined her surroundings. The sunlight shone through the curtains and the birds chirped happily. Haruka sat up and stretched her arms. That's when Darkie decided to enter the room.

"Good morning, Haruka-sama!" she exclaimed, making Haruka fall of the bed in surprise. The red-eyed girl glare at her servant as she got up slowly from the ground.

"Good morning to you too, Darkie..." She said slowly while glaring daggers at the purple-eyed girl. Darkie laughed nervously before running for her life. Hikari brought breakfast to Haruka and asked her about her progress with the haunted house.

"We are almost done, we just need to make sure that the electric connections are safe."

"So, what disguise are you gonna wear tonight?" Hikari asked. Haruka thought for a second.

"A vampire... I wished to dress up like a beautiful princess and-"

"And try to impress Kirino-sama. " Darkie said before dodging a flying shoe. Hikari giggled.

"Do you like him?" she asked. Haruka blushed.

'Y-yeah... a little..." She pouted. Hikari giggled once more before getting up and saying that she is going to prepare the disguise. Haruka got off the bed, changed into her casual clothes and went downstairs, only to be greeted by a smirking Kariya Masaki. She groaned in annoyance.

"What are you doing here? How did you come in?"

"Your servants let me in."

"Who?"

"Ariashi..." He said as a blush crept on his cheeks. Now it was your turn to smirk. He turned away and resumed:

"I...came here to apologize... for what I did to you...and for saying that you were gay..."

"...I don't believe you..."

"Eh?!"

"I'm kidding... don't worry, but if you pull another prank on me... your end won't be good..."

He gulped: "H-hai...Ja ne, Haruka-sempai.." He said before leaving. Haruka sighed in relief, knowing that he didn't find out her secret. Just as she sat down, the phone next to her rang, surprising her that she fell on the ground again. She picked it up.

"Hello?" he greeting was met by a squeal. "What happened, Akira?"

"You won't believe it. I...confessed to Kurama! Isn't that great? I'm sooooooooo happy..." Her friend squealed on the other side of the line. Haruka smiled.

"Congratulations! I'm really happy for you..'haruka said with a hint of sadness.

"Haruka. is something wrong?" Akira's worried voice asked.

"N-no... Everything is fine. Sorry got to go now. Bye." She said before she hanged up. She buried her face in her hands and sighed heavily, before getting up and resuming her daily routine.

* * *

_At evening..._

_Ding Dong!_

"I'm coming~" Haruka sang happily as she went to open the door. She looked around but didn't see anyone, so she closed the door and turned around, only to trip over poor Shinsuke.

"Oh my God,...sorry, Shinsuke-kun. Didn't see you there..." She smiled sheepishly before noticing Shinsuke's disguise.

.

.

.

.

"PIKACHU!" she exclaimed in happiness as she hugged the small boy tightly. About fifteen minutes later, she finally let him go.

"Kawaii desu ne, Shinsuke-kun." She squealed. Haikari sighed.

"I think your opinion was clear through the way you hugged him, Haruka-sama."

"Right... Hehehe..hehehe..hehe.." Haruka laughed while robbing the back of her head.

"Anyway, " Shinsuke began. "Kirino wanted to see you. He said he needed to ask you about something."

Haruka's heart fluttered as she heard Kirino's name. She nodded an got up. She was already in her disguise. So she and Shinsuke left right after that.

When they arrived, everyone was present in their disguise. The ones that Haruka noticed first were Tsurugi and Shindou. Tsurugi was dressed up like a ninja, which suited him very much. seems like Tenma managed to persuade him to join. Shindou wore traditional Indian clothes. Haruka wondered about why he chose that but it didn't matter.

"So where is-"

"NO! I'm NOT going out wearing this!" They heard a voice, which apparently belonged to Kirino. Haruka gave Shindou a questioning look.

"Akira wanted to dress Kirino up as a clown. Seems like he doesn't want to go out in public like that."

"He will have to face the wrath of Akira."

Just as Haruka finished, Kirino came running out of the room, wearing a colorful outfit. His make-up was still incomplete, so he looked kinda ridiculous. He blushed deep red. Haruka giggled inwardly and helped him up.

"Are you alright?"

"No." he pouted. Haruka laughed as Akira came out of the room, wearing a neko's outfit, which fitted her perfectly, followed by Kurama, who was dressed like a zombie. haruka had to admit, he looked kinda scary.

"I have to finish your make-up." Akira said as she applied the final touches on Kirino's disguise. Before he could leave, she placed a big round red nose on his face.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone broke into a fit of laughter, even Kirino himself. Soon, their laughter ceased slowly. Haruka looked around.

"What is it, Haruka-kun." Akane, dressed like a bumble bee, asked the raven-haired vampire.

"I was wondering...Where are Tenma and Kariya?"

"I'm here." Kariya said. They all turned to look at him. He was dressed up like a Samurai, and he also had a wooden sword tied to his waist. Haruka, for a second, thought that he looked really good in that outfit, but shook her head to get that thought out.

"Like what you see, Haruka-sempai?" Kariya teased before getting hit on his head by Haruka.

"Shut up, Kariya..." She hissed.

Kirino stood next to her. "Kariya. Apologize to him now." Kariya stood up and muttered an apology.

"So now, where is-"

"Superman to the rescue." They all turned around to see Tenma, standing on a stack of boxes, wearing Superman's outfit. He he hummed a triumphal tune as he jumped off the stack of boxes, but ended up falling on Tsurugi.

"GET OFF ME YOU BAKA!" Tsurugi yelled. Haruka laughed before noticing something.

"Is that Kidou-san's cape?"

.

.

.

"Yep!" Tenma exclaimed proudly. Haruka face-palmed, knowing what would happen if Kidou found out that his beloved cape was stolen by a Superman-wannabe. Sometimes she wondered why he didn't marry that cape.

"Alright, Haruka, Kirino, Akane. Let's go to check up on the house." Shindou commanded.

"Hai"

"Ne, Kirino-kun. Can you do me a favour?" Haruka asked the 'clown'.

"What is it?" He asked. She whispered something in his ears and he smirked.

"I'm in."

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kariya's scream echoed through the big house as he ran away with a terrified expression on his face, his clothes dripping with some green sticky liquid. The clown nose was also sticking to the back of his head. Haruka and Kirino laughed as hard as they could. They just scared the living hell out of the young teal-head.

"That was hilarious. Did you see his face?" Haruka laughed.

"It was priceless. I hope the camera's recorded that. The others must see it." Kirino replied.

Yes, Haruka asked Akane to place camera's around the big house. She thought it would be fun and apparently, she was right. Haruka was tired from running all around the house so much that she couldn't stand anymore. Same goes with Kirino. He sat there, leaning against the wall, his lips slightly parted, and he was panting heavily. Haruka blushed at the thoughts that ran in her mind at that very moment and she turned her head away.

"Something wrong, Haruka-kun?" Kirino asked gently. Haruka blush increased when his hand was placed on her shoulder.

"N-no..."

"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked. Haruka shook her head. Kirino chuckled as he cupped Haruka's face with one hand, the other holding Haruka's arm firmly.

"I know your secret, Haruka-chan. No need to hide it."

Haruka gasped and tried to get up, but Kirino pulled her to the ground. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you got me. I'm a girl. Go ahead and tell everyone."

"No.." Kirino replied. "I'll be sure to keep that secret to myself." He said before kissing Haruka's forehead lightly. Haruka wrapped her arms around him tightly.

'Arigatou, Kirino-kun..." She said as she buried her head in his chest. Thank God there was no cameras there.

* * *

"Come on~"

"No."

"Please~"

"Still no. You deserve it."

Kariya have been trying to convince Kirino to burn the video tapes but with no avail. They were cleaning up after the mess they made around the place and they were almost done. They sat down to rest after the long day.

"That was fun. I like Halloween a lot!" Haruka exclaimed. "Can't wait till next year."

"As for me," Kariya pouted. " I didn't enjoy it."

"Shut up, Samurai-san." Akira said mockingly as she leaned into Kurama's arms, making Shindou chuckle.

"What did we say about being lovey dovey in public?"

"Awww, You are no fun~" Akira exclaimed. They all began laughing. Haruka looked at her watch and got up.

"Got to go now, minna. Hikari will screw me if I don't come back befor 3:00 am."

"I'm coming with you." Kirino said as he got up. "It's getting late already." Then he grabbed a bag. "And I'm taking these video tapes with me." He added, smirking at Kariya, who immediately shot him a glare. Then, both of Haruka and Kirino bid the others goodnight and left. Kirino insisted that he walked Haruka home, saying that they lived in the same street, which was true actually.

"I felt really happy today!" Haruka smiled. Kirino laughed.

"Yeah, I never knew you were a hyper person. You are always calm and quiet. You never even snapped at Kariya when he tried to annoy you." He said. They walked in silence for some time.

"Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"Do you..." He paused."...like someone?"

Haruka froze in her place. Should she tell him? No, he will just laugh at her. She took a deep breath.

"Yes... I actually...like... y-you...but.."

She didn't complete the sentence. Kirino lightly pressed his lips against hers and pulled away quickly. Haruka touched her lips with a shocked expression. Kirino laughed.

"I know it's not true love. it's just a childish crush..." he said before hugging Haruka tightly. "But I'm not letting that chance slip from my hands."

Haruka smiled, happy that he knew how she felt. It's true, she loved someone else, but that didn't mean she can't have a small crush on someone else right?

Before they even knew it, They were already in front of Haruka's house. Kirino kissed her cheek lightly before going back to his house. Haruka went inside, ignoring Hikari's lectures, and went to her room happily. She never felt that happy before. her heart was filled with a new feeling. a feeling that she never knew it existed in _her_life.

Being accepted by someone...

* * *

**So, was it lame? i hope it was not. and I'm really sorry if it was. I definitely didn't mean it.**

**How did I do in thiis story as a whole? Did you like it? Review and tell me.**

**Also, I'd like to thank Kiko Akira for her support. If it wasn't for her ideas, the story wouldn't have been like this. Thanks again, Kiko-chan.**

**Till we meet again, minna.**


End file.
